Looking Back
by DoMiNo OnImOd
Summary: Colonnello/Tsuna, AU. Follows them from childhood to adulthood, detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I have NO idea how I found the time to write this or to even post it. I've been swamped with work and then a writers block and yet this somehow came out. I'll try and update both stories soon.

Colonnello/Tsunayoshi, AU.

Colonnello looks back at his life; from when he lost his dad, moving to Japan and settling down in Nanimori, meeting Tsunayoshi, slowly learning about the secrets of the people in Nanimori, being with Tsunayoshi, joining up with the mafia, dating Tsunayoshi, being allowed into the Vongola Arcobaleno squad, marrying Tsunayoshi. And losing it all suddenly.

* * *

><p>I looked around the cramped room and couldn't help but smirk, honestly what a jam we had gotten ourselves into this time. Provoking the natives into chasing us with spears and knives in the Amazon was bad, but nowhere near this.<p>

It was supposed to be a pretty simple job, sneak our way past the troops, get into the camp, and then take out their commanders; simple right? Well when the person tasked with monitoring the assignment turns out to be a stinking rat and leaks the information out, things often go wrong. Like having the entire base already in alert and chasing your hide through an evacuated city. Damn Daemon, what I wouldn't give for the chance to smash his face in; kind of hard not to guess it was him considering those idiotic soldiers kept saying his name pretty often, must be overconfident they're going to kill us. Of course I'd only do that if Lal doesn't beat me to it, then I'd kick his balls so hard they'd retract into his-

Losing my train of thought I froze up when I heard soldiers running outside the rundown shop. After assuring myself they had long since passed I sighed rather loudly, what I wouldn't give for a cigar right about now. I don't smoke, Reborn smokes, I just use one when things get tense. Like our situation now, our entire squad completely scattered in an unknown area with at least a hundred, two hundred? No definitely three hundred trained mercenaries running around outside wanting your head. I should probably just jump out and let them shoot me now since I wasn't going to make it out anyway.

...I literally slapped myself across the face as hard as I could for that. That isn't Vongola talk; a Vongola wouldn't give up if the Devil himself walked over and challenged them with the entire army of hell behind him. You didn't join one of the Vongola squads for nothing, so talk like that would give Mammon all the reason to finally put a bullet through my forehead.

Fishing around my bag I checked my equipment, I got twelve rounds of ammunition for my sniper rifle and pistol, three grenades, a small med pack, and...a lone cigar? Picking it up I read the small bit of cursive on the side and smiled as I lit it and put the end of it in my mouth, Luce. The woman always knew how to make things easier when the world was practically bouncing on your head. Sometimes I wondered how she knew just what was about to happen.

I let myself lie against the back of the counter, letting my arms rest behind my head as the smoke lazily drifted into the air. I never liked taking breaks in the middle of conflict, but Fon would nag me later for letting me stress my body more than necessary and compromise my work. I decided to take the time to look back on how I entered this ridiculous squad in the first place.

I always had the key qualities for this kind of life; the desire to protect individuals, the strength to never submit, and the sick love for combat. I made a perfect soldier, and my Commanding Officers thought the same thing. I would always brag that it was just my raw skill that got Timeoto to promote me into Vongola squad, my teammates may say otherwise but I couldn't care less; it's not my fault I'm married to our supervisor's kid...well I guess it kind of is.

I never really stressed the promotion's downfalls, constantly learning new languages, having to deal with tricky situations, oh and the perpetuate possibility of death at every corner. The only thing I wasn't a huge fan with was being away for so long sometimes, although when I got back we always..."made up" for the time lost while I was absent, sometimes it even took a day or two.

And I was never really gone that long; Vongola squads were the most elite for a reason. The longest mission we had when I was on the team was at least eight months, and the shortest just a couple of hours. Our squads shined above any other, handling what no one else could and with times people couldn't even fathom being done for some of the simplest of assignments.

I let out a laugh at this. Here I am talking about how great we are just after I had concluded we were as good as dead. Who knows, maybe I'm actually weird enough to fit in this bizarre little group.

I just grinned as I watched the smoke rise to the ceiling; of course we'd make it out, I'm Vongola's sniper for a good damn reason. I wonder what T-

* * *

><p>March 3rd, XXXX<p>

Mission: Infiltration of Pesca Command Center.

Status: Failed.

Team: Vongola – Arcobaleno Squad.

Casualties: Three – Critical – Verde, Luce – Minor – Skull.

Dead: None.

Missing: One – Suspected Dead – Colonnello.


	2. How It Started

As you can tell this story starts much later in the story, and this chapter will take you to the beginning of it all. I'm aware it's somewhat of an immediate jump but I couldn't think of writing it another way.

Also for those of you who've been so kind as to favorite/add this story, thank you that means a lot to me. But next time please leave a review if you can, even a short one means the world for me.

* * *

><p>I sat on the hard plastic seat in a strange mixture of anger and sadness. The kind of anger natural for a six year old but the sadness one would only expect to feel when their almost an adult. But I guess it can be expected when the very person who raised you died less than a week ago.<p>

The books and movies would always say how the daddy would always leave his wife and kids at home to go work, but I had it a different way. I didn't have a daddy, just two mommies. Mother couldn't stand being relaxed; she always had to have something to do. Two years ago she was in charge of two construction sites, last year it was monitoring the production of bombs, now she's currently managing three hospitals.

So mommy decided she wanted to be the one to take care of the kids; unfortunately they couldn't have any, mother said they tried different things but it never worked. So when I came along I was the miracle baby, the star of both my parents and the one to receive all of mommy's care.

Mother always said mommy was different. Other kids moms could go outside, stay up long, and talk like there's no tomorrow, mine couldn't. Mother said mommy was like glass, she could do things but if she was pushed it hurt. But even when she didn't do anything she still ended up in bed, and that always got mother worried.

Mother never told me why and I never asked mommy about it, it always made her sad. But according to the men in white who came in after mommy died said her heart stopped, so why didn't they start it again? How did a heart stop, after all mommy was always so kind and loving she had to have a big one didn't she?

Mother said mommy always wanted to head back home but couldn't, something about the family still not accepting something. But now with mommy gone there was no reason we couldn't go, and no reason to stay. Mother said this house hurt now with mommy gone, I couldn't agree more.

Most kids would be thrilled to fly a plane for their first time. But here I was sitting on a hard plastic chair, fuming, as the planes got ready to board. I'm not thrilled, there's no life here anymore, but I doubt I'll have one in Nanimori either.

* * *

><p>April 8th, XXXX<p>

Report: Issued by Luce

Concerning: Arcobaleno Squad Sniper, Colonnello

Luce: After searching for a little over a month now we have uncovered no signs of squad member Colonnello. As in Vongola standards the time limit for a search is three months at minimum, however due to his obvious skills we have diagnosed Colonnello as dead. His funeral is already being planned, I just feel sorry for whoever has to break it to Tsuna...

* * *

><p>Ok, it was so weird for me to keep writing "mommy", but I couldn't think of what else to say since one was already called mother so it just happened.<p>

I've suddenly got a lot more free time so I'm working on updating my two stories and hopefully getting a new one up, however by the looks of it this one is getting more attention.

Also at the end of every chapter will be a report or other from present time.


End file.
